Dancin' Cleo
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Cleo get a job as a dance-teacher in Scotland for a year.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Cleo is an adult in this story.**

* * *

**Dancin' Cleo**

**It's almost a year since Cleo won the big dance tournament. She thinks today's gonna be a very normal day, but it's gonna be a very special day, in a good way.**

Cleo walk out to grab today's mail. It's early in the morning, so Cleo's only in her black underwear and a purple bathrobe.

"Hm, nothing special..." says Cleo as she look through the pile of bills that she need to pay, newspapers and other stuff, while she walk back inside.

Suddenly a letter catch her attention. "From the Highland Academy of Performance Arts, Glasgow, Scotland." reads Cleo. "Where have I heard that name before?"

Cleo open the letter and read it.

"Dear, Cleo Sertori. I was very impressed by your skill as a dancer at the GC Dance Tournament last year and I would like to give you a one year position at my academy as guest-teacher of modern / classic crossover-dancing. You've got true talent. I hope I'll see you soon. If you say 'yes' I would be really happy. Blessing from Sir Reginald Frazier, headmaster of HAPA, Scotland."

A smile spread across Cleo's beautiful face when she remembers.

"I can't say 'no' to that." says Cleo.

She run into her home-office and grab her cell phone and call the phone number from the bottom of the letter.

"Sir R. Frazier, of the HAPA, speaking. How may I help you?"

"Hello, sir! This is Cleo Sertori...from the Gold Coast in Australia. I got a letter today, sayin' that you'd like to have me as a guest-teacher at your academy."

"Oh, miss Sertori. What an honor to speak to you. Yes, we'd really want you here at HAPA. You could teach even my best students a few things, I'm sure."

"You make me blush, sir. I know that I'm good, but I'm not a master-dancer. Not that I don't want the job. It's just that I'm not sure if I'd do good. I'm not a very confident woman."

"Miss Sertori...I saw you dance last year. During my time as a dance-teacher I've seen few who can dance with such skill, strength and passion. You're better than ye think. Trust me, Cleo. I know true skill when I see it and you have such skill. That's really rare, ye know."

"Thanks, sir! To be honest I was really happy when I read the letter and saw that you want me at your academy, but I don't have the money to just suddenly move all the way to Scotland for a year. Where am I gonna live?"

"Calm down, Cleo. We'd of course be happy to pay for everything. The flight here, a good place for you to stay and a rental car, as well as anything else. I've thought of it all."

"Oh, well thanks so much, sir! Then I take the job."

"Perfect! I'll see you by the end of the month, miss Sertori."

"Please, sir. Call me Cleo."

"As ye wish, Cleo. Bye!"

"Okey! Bye!"

A few weeks later.

Cleo step out of a limo outside a big mansion from the 1700's near Glasgow, Scotland.

"Welcome to HAPA, miss Cleo Sertori. I'm so happy to see you." says Sir Reginald Frazier as he walk out to meet Cleo.

"Hello, sir. I didn't know that your academy was in such a beautiful old building. What a nice surprise." says Cleo with a smile.

"This mansion's been in my family since about 1761, when Lord Andrew Ben Frazier had it built as the new home for him and his new wife." says Sir Frazier.

"Wow! Not bad..." says Cleo. "I think I'm going to enjoy my time here."

"We'll do our best to make your year here in Scotland as nice as possible. It's a pleasure to have you here." says Sir Frazier. "Follow me and meet my other teachers."

Cleo follow Sir Frazier in through the large dark wooden doors into the big grand entrance-hall, up the huge staircase to a fancy meeting-room.

"My friends, it's an honor to introduce to ye all...miss Cleo Sertori, a very talented dancer from the Gold Coast in Australia." says Sir Frazier.

"Hello, everybody!" says Cleo with a cheerful tone.

"Cleo, these are my teachers. Mr Lucas de Amorant, teacher of classic ballet. He's from France and an old close friend of mine. Mr Simon MacPatrick, teacher of jazz dancing. Miss Emma Barclay, teacher of modern ballet and winner of Scotland's Prize for Outstanding Dance-Performance three times as a younger lady. Miss Jenny Hawkins, teacher of disco dancing. Miss Jane de Gravette, teacher of African tribal dancing and finally...my friend Mr Trevor Johnsen, teacher of tap dancing." says Sir Frazier.

"Miss Sertori, you may call me Trev." says Trevor Johnsen.

"Mr Johnsen...I have a man back home and I love him." says Cleo with a serious mature tone.

"Oh, sorry..." says Trevor Johnsen. "I wasn't thinking something like that. I'm married. I was just being friendly."

"My bad, Johnsen! I shouldn't have thought that you were...you know..." says Cleo.

"It's okey!" says Trevor Johnsen.

A few minutes later.

"This is your room." says Sir Frazier as he show Cleo a room in the mansion.

"I'm gonna live here at the academy?" says Cleo surprised.

"Yes, but if you find it not good we can get you an apartment in central Glasgow instead." says Sir Frazier.

"No, sir. It's good. I just didn't know that teachers could actually live right here on campus." says Cleo with a friendly voice.

"All my teachers live here at the academy. They only go home for summer-holidays." says Sir Frazier.

"This academy is like no other place I've ever been to before." says Cleo.

"You won't find many more old-fashioned dance schools like this left in the world. My mission in life is to make sure that young dancers learn to dance like masters, just like in the good old days." says Sir Frazier. "I'm happy to be able to say that this school's had the 'Best Female Ballet Champion of the year' for ten years."

"Wow!" says Cleo.

"I'll be leaving you alone now. Dinner in the Grand Hall on the third floor, first door to the right at nine tonight. You're teachin' your first class tomorrow at ten in the morning." says Frazier.

"I'm teachin' tomorrow? Already?" says Cleo.

"Yes, of course. You have a first year class of girls in classroom A7 at ten, tomorrow morning. Any problem with this?" says Sir Frazier.

"No, sir." says Cleo.

"Good." says Sir Frazier as he walk away.

The next morning.

In her room Cleo put on her black and red dance-outfit and put on a little bit of make-up and put up her hair in a ponytail.

"All ready!" says Cleo to herself as she look at her own face in the mirror.

Cleo walk to classroom A7.

"Hi, everyone!" says Cleo as she enter the classroom.

It's a big white room. Inside there are about 15 girls, who seem to be 12 or 13 years old.

"My name's miss Cleo Sertori, but you may call me Cleo. I'll be your dance teacher this year." says Cleo.

Cleo put her towel and water-bottle on a chair and gesture to the students to stand up in line.

"We'll start with the basics. I want to see what you can do." says Cleo with a calm mature voice.

"I've gone to the best dancing prep-school in Texas and I'm only here cuz my fuckin' mom wants me to so don't treat me like a lame beginner, bitch!" says a blonde girl in an angry sassy tone. Cleo notice that the blonde girl seem a little older than the other students.

Cleo smile a little to herself. She can imagine that this is pretty much what Rikki would have been like at age 14.

"Young lady, I'm the teacher here so don't speak to me like that again." says Cleo in a hard confident tone. "I may be the new teacher at this school, but you should treat me with the same respect that you show any other teacher, okey?"

The blonde sassy kid is suddenly not so sassy anymore. She thought Cleo would be a meek insecure woman.

None of the students speak. They just smile.

"I take that as a 'yes'..." says Cleo. "Let's begin!"

Cleo walk over to the teacher's desk and gran the student-list.

"First I wanna make sure that everyone's here." says Cleo. "Emily Gordon."

"Here."

"Nellie O'Connor."

"Here."

"Jackie McDougal."

"Here."

"Vivianne Parker."

"Here."

"Jessica Maclean."

"You're sayin' it wrong. My name's Jessie Machlayne, stupid hooker!" says the blonde girl who was so sassy earlier, now all sassy once more.

"That's it!" says Cleo, now angry. "Miss Maclean or Machlayne, didn't your mom and dad teach you some manners? I expect you to speak to me with respect, young lady. Next time you're being a bitch-like brat in my class I'm goin' to give you detention. Do I make myself clear or what?"

"Yes, miss Sertori!" says Jessica Machlayne, who tremble with fear. She won't speak up against Cleo ever again.

"Good!" says Cleo.

Cleo giggle a little. "That kid knows who's the boss now." thinks Cleo to herself.

"Okey, let's see..." says Cleo. "Where were we...? Oh, yeah! The roll call. Tarah Hansen."

"Here."

"Georgia Torres."

"Here."

"Yoanna Stewart."

"Here."

"Caitlin MacLeod."

"Here."

"Debby MacLeod. Wait...another MacLeod-girl...?"

"Yes, miss! Caitlin is my sister." says Debby MacLeod.

"Oh!" says Cleo. "Rose MacTavish."

"Here."

"Victorya Montgomery."

"Here."

"Emma MacBain."

"Here."

"Annie Sutherland."

"Here."

"Aria Ramsay."

"Here."

"Stefanie MacLennan."

"MacAlister now, miss Sertori. Dad married Lady Amanda Kate MacAlister a few months ago." says Stefanie MacLennan / MacAlister.

"Okey...and finally, Alison Forrester."

"Here."

"Okey, now I wanna see how good you all are as dancers. Miss Sutherland, would you like to begin?" says Cleo.

"Yes, miss!" says Annie Sutherland as she begin to dance.

Annie dance old-school highland dancing.

"That was very good, miss Sutherland. What kind of dance is that?" says Cleo.

"Highland dancing, miss Sertori. My older sister's been teaching me some of it. It's the sort of dancing that we've done here on the highlands of Scotland for hundreds of years." says Annie Sutherland.

"Oh, I've never seen something like that before. You're a very good dancer." says Cleo.

"Thanks, miss Sertori." says Annie Sutherland.

"Please, call me Cleo." says Cleo with a smile.

"Yes, miss...eh, I mean Cleo." says Annie Sutherland.

"Okey. Miss Ramsay, you're next." says Cleo.

Aria Ramsay dance something that seem to be both ballet and freestyle dancing.

"Well done, young lady." says Cleo. "Miss Forrester, now it's your turn. Let's see if you can dance to some music."

Cleo put a CD into the stereo and turn it on.

A cool modern dance song can be heard.

Ali Forrester begin to dance.

"Good. Straight legs, miss Forrester. Like that, yes. Good. And...stop." says Cleo as she suddenly turn off the music. "Well done, Alison."

Later after the lesson, Cleo walk to the academy's lunch-room to get something to eat, since she didn't have time for breakfast.

"How did your first class go, Cleo?" says Sir Frazier as he sit down at the same table as Cleo.

"Good, sir. One of the students was a really annoying little brat, but I think she'll see me as an adult now." says Cleo.

"What's the name of this student?" says Sir Frazier.

"Jessica Machlayne." says Cleo.

"Oh, the girl from the US. I should have warned you about her. She was sent here by her mother, who wants Jessica to be what she herself never became. A master-level dancer." says Sir Frazier.

"It's okey, sir. Miss Machlayne won't speak up against me again. I gave her a little hard, but impartial reprimand and she know that I'm the one in charge now." says Cleo.

"I knew I did the right thing when I hired you. According to Jessica's mother no dance-teacher in the US has been able to get that girl to behave like a lady. Well done indeed, Cleo." says Sir Frazier.

"I know how to get kids to act like good girls and boys." says Cleo.

"So little Jessica won't be a problem in the future?"

"No, not all, sir."

"Good."

Later that day, Cleo call Rikki. Cleo use the phone in her room, since cell phones don't work at the academy.

"Rikki Bennet, speaking..."

"Hi, Rikki! It's Cleo!"

"Cleo, why are you callin' me from this number?"

"My cell phone has no signal here. How's things back home at the good old Gold Coast?"

"Everything's cool here, Cleo. We miss you."

"I miss all of you guys too..."

"Have you taught any classes yet, Cleo?"

"Two today. One first year class and one second year class. In the first year class there was this really cocky girl, but I gave her a piece of my mind and she doesn't dare to be a bitch-like kid in my class again, ever. Other than that, everything's good. So you could say that I'm kinda on a roll."

"Awesome, Cleo. Good luck, girl. Bye!"

"Bye, Rikki!"

Cleo pull off her dance-clothes and step into the shower.

"Good that I have my own bathroom with shower." says Cleo.

After the shower Cleo put on her purple dress and head to the Grand Hall to have dinner with the other teachers.

Cleo is happy to be a guest-teacher at the HAPA.

Maybe a year won't feel like such a long time after all...

**The End.**


End file.
